Dark Master
by JessiChi
Summary: The Digimon Emperor failed, Enter the Dark Master.
1. Meet Malik!

The night was calm and cool, the earth hung beautiful in the sky. Nocturnal Digimon were up and   
about but no one took notice of the figure watching them.  
  
A teenage boy sat upon a branch in a high tree, the light breeze blew his golden spikes into his   
face but he ignored them as dark purple eyes scanned the forest around him.  
  
"Such a pity the Emperor failed...but it's my turn now." His voice whispered.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ken bolted up in bed. The dream was short but the boy in it mentioned his time as the Emperor,   
and that the boy was going to try it himself..  
  
*Who was he?* He asked in his mind...this boy..Ken hadn't been able to see him well in the   
shadows of his dream, the wild blonde hair and dark purple eyes were all he could make out.  
  
*It's just a dream...just a dream...why don't I believe that?* Ken thought.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Class I'd like to announce that we have a new transfer student, Malik please come here." The   
older Digidestined's teacher said.  
  
A boy with long blonde hair walked in, his skin was darker then the other students and his ears   
were pierced, he wore a beige sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.  
His purple eyes scanned the class room taking in the original Digidestined in turn.  
  
"My name is Malik Ishtar, I'm full blooded Egyptian, I'm an orphan and live with my older sister, we  
just moved here from Karnak, I like games of all kinds and my motorcycle of course."  
  
Girls started whispering about how cool he was, he even owned a motorcycle!  
  
The teacher assigned him a desk infront of Sora, he winked at her as he sat down and Tai glared at  
him.  
  
*Stupid punk better stay away from my girl!* Was what ran through Tai's mind at the time.  
  
~You're supposed to be getting buddy-buddy with the Digidestined, NOT making them jealous!~ A   
voice snapped in Malik's head.  
  
~Don't forget our deal or I'll be more then happy to go tell those Digidestined all about us right now!~   
Malik snapped back.  
  
~In the middle of a class?~  
  
~I'd take detention over you any day.~ After Malik said that the other voice went silent.  
  
Malik smiled victoriously and refocused on the lesson.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
When lunch came around the blonde Egyptian was sitting under a tree being spied on by a bunch of  
girls that were IN the tree.  
  
Malik didn't need to be telepathic to know they were there, he thought their giggles could be heard from   
a mile away and personally he didn't like knowing what they were thinking about him.  
  
*That's just disgusting.* He said to himself and tuned out of one of the girls' thoughts.  
  
~Yes it is.~  
  
~My threat still stands.~  
  
~Oh fine then.~  
  
Malik sighed and looked up. "Please don't think like that." He said to the girls who stared at him.  
The girls left wondering how he knew that they were there, and especially what they were thinking.  
  
He sighed again and toyed with his chopsticks *Don't Japanese women put these in their hair?*  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"-And then I scored!....Sora? Sora are you listening to me?" Tai waved a hand infront of her face.  
  
"Huh? Tai? What?" She looked at him.  
  
"You were staring at him AGAIN!" Tai glared over at Malik who was toying with his chopsticks.  
  
"Um I was just thinking maybe he doesn't know how to use chopsticks?" She smiled nervously at Tai.  
  
"That's it!" Tai got up and stormed over to Malik.  
  
"Uh-oh..Tai wait!" She ran after him.  
  
Malik looked up when they came over.  
  
"Listen blondie you and me right now!" Tai was looking pretty angry.  
  
"No thank you I believe your girlfriend is already embarrassed enough." Malik replied.  
  
"That's right MY girlfriend! And what do you mean embarrassed?" Tai looked at Sora who was blushing in   
embarrassment at the whole situation.  
  
"Forget we were ever here!" She said and dragged Tai forcefully away.  
  
Malik smiled after them. *They're kinda cute together...though they may end up killing each other.*  
  
His dark-side laughed too, Malik didn't bother telling him to shut up and bud out.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The younger Digidestined were walking home from a trip to the mall when their digivices went off.  
Kari's clicked on to communication mode.  
  
"What is it Gatomon?" Kari asked her Digimon.  
  
"Guys something weird's going on here." She said.  
  
"We'll be right over!" Davis yelled so Gatomon could here him.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Kari then clicked off.   
  
The six kids headed to the Kamiya house because it was the closest Digital gate.  
  
They said a quick hi to Mrs. Kamiya, Tai wasn't home, and then went to Tai and Kari's room.  
  
"Digiport Open!" Yolei did the honors and all six kids reappeared in the Digital world.  
  
All six were immediately greeted by their Digimon's tackles and hugs. The kids laughed and greeted their   
Digimon.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Yolei asked.  
  
The Digimon gathered on the ground and Gatomon as their usual speaker came forward.  
  
"Another human is in the Digital world!" She said.  
  
"What?!" Came the combined voice of all six Digidestined.  
  
"Please don't tell me this one wants to take over the Digital world too...." Davis moaned and then yelped   
when Yolei elbowed him.  
  
Ken just remained quiet.  
  
"What does he or she want?" T.K. and Cody said at the same time.  
  
"What Davis said, he says he's the Dark Master." Gatomon sighed.  
  
"Dark Master?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yep. But he's not the only new kid on the block. There's ANOTHER kid around who goes by the name   
Snowstorm. I don't know where these guys get their names but they seem to know each other, the only   
thing is Snowstorm seems to be on our side." Gatomon said.  
  
"But something even weirder is that neither of them seem to have Digimon!" Veemon butted in.  
  
The kids openly gaped. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"No of course we're not SURE, we just know we've never seen a Digimon with either of them!" Patamon   
said.  
  
"Well this is interesting." Cody said.  
  
Ken hadn't said anything yet, he was thinking about his dream.  
  
"Our parents are expecting us back soon we need to go, you guys can come back with us tonight." Yolei   
suggested, all Digidestined and Digimon agreed.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
A dark figure say upon a branch in a nearby tree, he watched the Digidestined leave.  
  
"So these young ones are the protectors of this world? Pathetic..they're younger then Bakura! Snowstorm?   
Bakura? More like snowflake. Hmph." He brushed a golden lock out of his face.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think? This is a crossover with Yugioh but you don't need to understand Yugioh.  
I was inspired to try this fic after finding out Yami Malik translates to Dark Master.  
Also I'm not really sure if anyone lives in Karnak but I just picked a city off an Egyptian map because I   
don't know where in Egypt the Ishtar siblings are from.  
  
To see what some of the Yugioh characters look like go to:  
  
Malik: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik/Malik_And_Dragon.jpg  
  
Yami(Dark) Malik/Dark Master: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/yami_malik_manga.jpg  
  
Bakura: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/Bakura__With_bits_of_Yami_and_Tristan_.jpg  
  
Everyone who reads this fic better review so I'll continue. If I continue it may take a little while. 


	2. Midnight Meeting Of The Yamis

The night was cold and the moon was almost shrouded completely in shadow, but voices clearly rung out in the deserted ally.  
  
"You're offering that I join you?" A boy with wild white hair and cold slanted brown eyes asked, he rather gave the impression of a vampire.  
  
"Of course old friend, all I ask is that you keep your little light out of my business before I must remove him myself." The Dark Master replied, he looked like Malik in every aspect of physical appearance except for his darker eyes, personal touches such as hairstyle and clothes were changed to fit what he pleased. This 'Dark Malik' wore a black sleeveless shirt and khaki jeans, a black leather cape draped over his shoulders.  
  
"You will do no such thing Mariku. You said yourself Bakura was MINE, you don't see me bringing harm to your Malik do you?" The other snapped.  
  
"You've become attached to that mere mortal you share a body with, the once great and powerful dark thief of the thousand-year ring, has become soft." 'Mariku' near hissed.  
  
The dark spirit of the millennium ring was silent a moment as if turning his blonde friend's words over in his mind, finally he spoke again.  
"That may be, but my life as Bakura's dark protector is better then my life ever was as your partner in thievery." And with that Dark Bakura turned and walked away leaving Dark Malik to seethe.  
  
~Yami, is that true?~ Bakura asked within his dark side's mind.  
  
~Yes, believe it or not I have come to like having your pathetic and worthless self around.~ Yami Bakura smirked amusedly.  
  
Bakura just smiled within his soul room, ~Not so pathetic, I seem to have atleast agitated Malik's Yami.~  
  
He was a bit surprised when his Yami's voice became stone serious. ~You leave him be Bakura, he could very well back up his words and take you out permanently. Just because you can manage meager spells with the ring doesn't mean you're ready to go up against Mariku. I've known him for thousands of years, since we were but teenagers ourselves, and I know for a fact that he is stronger than me, and he may very well be equal or stronger than the Pharaoh.~  
  
His Yami's words scared Bakura, stronger then his own Yami? Maybe even stronger than Yugi's Yami? But that was impossible right? Yami Yugi was one of the most powerful dark sorcerers of the Shadow Realm right? His Yami was right, this was getting dangerous.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay that was a very short chapter, but I only write well when on inspiration, and this was a short spurt that left me right here. So be happy I updated?  
  
If you want to see a pic I drew of Yami Bakura as a vampire/gargoyle please go to: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/Gargoyle_Aki_color.JPG  
  
  
Real Pics of Malik:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik/back.gif  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik/dds.gif  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik/malik_cycle.GIF  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik/Malik_Full_Cycle.GIF  
  
  
Real Pics of Yami Malik:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/yamimalik/YaminoMalikprofile.jpg  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/yamimalik/cool.GIF  
  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/yamimalik/eye.GIF  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/yamimalik/light.GIF  
  
  
If you want pics of Bakura or Yami Bakura e-mail me, I haven't uploaded them to my site.  
  
PharaohMalik@aol.com  
  
Put a subject something to do with fanfiction, I get lots of Junk Mail and will probably delete it otherwise. 


	3. Isis

Author Notes: Uhm..hello? *looks around* Sorry I haven't updated in months?  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day T.K. was running to school alone, he'd been running terribly late and told Yolei and Cody to go on ahead.  
  
As he ran he could almost "sense" something, the others felt it too. Turning a corner, he ran smack into a woman.  
  
The lady offered him a hand up from where he had fallen on his behind.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry for running into you like that." He took the time to notice she was rather pretty, if not twice his age. She was also definitely not Japanese.  
  
She wore a white cloth-like dress that hung around her shoulders and swept down almost to her feet, with a black filmstrip like design around the top and blue designs at the bottom; her hair was black as night and eyes as green as emeralds, she wore a bit of jewelry, a gold headband with an emerald beetle in the center, but the necklace she wore seemed more important, the eye symbol on it seem to..radiate, though this didn't make much sense to him.  
  
"You are troubled, problems plague you," She began in a wise voice, was it T.K.'s imagination or was the necklace glowing? And her eyes? "Problems to do with..monsters.." T.K.'s eyes widened, how could she know?! "A digital world..a dark master..do not be deceived, friends may be foes, foes may be friends, the unknown will help you." And with that she turned and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! How did you-" Before he could finish she spoke. "We will meet again soon, very soon infact, now I do believe you are late for school." And she was gone.  
  
He stood rooted to the spot for another moment trying to absorb all she had said, then he realized that last part about school was right too and he took off running again. *I wonder what she meant when she said we'd meet again soon*  
  
His question was answered later that day when he sat down in History class, their usual teacher, Ms. Turrin, apparently wasn't there.  
  
T.K. had told the other "New" Digidestined about his encounter with the woman in little snippets whenever he got the chance.  
  
Their principle walked in, which surprised the kids.  
  
"I am sorry to say that Ms. Turrin has fallen ill. However we have a new substitute History teacher joining us today." He stepped aside to allow none other then the same woman from before to enter the room. T.K. gasped and whispered to the others "That's her!"  
  
"Hello class, I am Isis Ishtar."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Things in the older Digidestined's class were going perfectly normal.  
  
Such as Malik sneaking a smile at Sora and Tai glaring daggers at him, Tai didn't know it but Malik was doing it just to make him mad.  
  
At one point though Malik seemed to just..freeze up. Everyone was looking at him worriedly as the teacher tried to get a reaction out of him.  
  
Actually he was anything BUT frozen, his mind was in a panic.  
  
*No! No! She can't be here! She just can't!* But he knew she was, he could sense her power, Isis was in the school.  
  
~For once I agree with you, stupid little human.~ Mariku's voice added angrily inside Malik's head. ~She could very well ruin my plans! And if she does..~ The blonde could actually SEE his yami's furious figure inside his mind ~..You can kiss her good-bye!~  
  
~Noooo!~  
  
Malik was trembling. He knew it. He vaguely heard someone say something about a doctor and that's what brought him back to the classroom.  
  
"N-No I'm fine. Really. I-I just need some air..." He got up and left the classroom still shaking and not caring about everyone's eyes on him.  
  
*What's wrong with him?* Was the question on everyone's mind, even Tai's.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yes! I personally think I did well on this chapter. I think my writing is improving. What do you think? Sorry there hasn't been much of this taking place in the Digital World but I usually wing things. Which means I just write whatever comes into my head at the time of writing. Heh. The reason it takes me so long to update is because I lack ideas that fit, or ones that are easy to write. For this chapter I was like "Hey why not add our dear Seer of the Future, Isis Ishtar?"  
  
For a pic of Isis go to: http://www.geocities.com/spirit_of_death_01/special24.jpg  
  
I don't own that pic, it's someone else's site.  
  
Please review. 


	4. A Digital World Encounter: Duel Monsters...

Wow..fast update..and I thought we needed some Digital World action.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Digimon and the Digidestined were on high alert, the Dark Master had been reported in the area. All of the Digidestined, new and old, were standing in the forest, just waiting for their new enemy to show his face.  
  
And show his face he did, blonde hair, purple eyes and all.  
  
The newer Digidestined didn't recognize him for they had never met, but the older ones did.  
  
"I knew there was something about you!" Tai glared. Sora was speechless, she was sure he was a nice person!  
  
"There is something about me yes, but perhaps not the something you suspect ne?" The Dark Master, Malik Ishtar, smirked.  
  
Kari looked at her brother and so did all of the other younger Digidestined. "Who is he Tai?"  
  
"His name is Malik Ishtar..he transferred to our school a few days ago-" Any further explanation by Tai was cut off.  
  
"You're wrong," 'Malik' interrupted "My name is Mariku."  
  
"Hey! Our new substitute History teacher's last name is Ishtar!" Yolei hissed quietly.  
  
They stared. "Then...you're his twin?" Sora asked meekly.  
  
"Wrong again. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Digital World to take over, see you later! or not." He turned and jumped from his perch among the branches, throwing a card at them before disappearing into the brush "Take care of them Dan!"  
  
The Digidestined made to follow him but the card exploded...and formed into a..Digimon?  
  
The Destined Digimon tensed up and fell into fighting stances even though they were in their rookie forms.  
  
The new creature that stood before them was humanoid, like a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, he had sharp eyes and red paint covered the top half of his face and stopped on his nose to give the pointed effect like a beak, long red feathered wings sprouted from the boy's back and light brown down covered his hands and presumably his arms. His clothes looked slightly western-ish and it was hard to ignore the red blade in his hand that glinted in the light when he took flight.  
  
"What kind of Digimon is that?" Davis asked as Izzy pulled out his laptop.  
  
"But..this isn't possible!" The genius exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" The others asked.  
  
"It says it isn't a Digimon!" The red-head replied as he looked over the laptop at the creature before them.  
  
"That's right." The monster spoke startling the kids and teens. "I am not a Digimon."  
  
"Then what are you?" Davis asked bluntly. The winged boy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"My name is Daniel, I am a Duel Monster of the Mythic Realm."  
  
"Duel Monster? Wait..I heard of this!" Ken exclaimed and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Duel Monsters! A card game that became very popular down around Domino City! A card game with MONSTERS." Ken said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah..and didn't that Mariku throw a card down to make this guy poof out of thin air?" Davis looked over at Daniel.  
  
Suddenly a shadow descended on the group and Sora had to jump aside to avoid being skewered by Daniel's blade.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Davis yelled at him.  
  
"Following Master Mariku's orders." Was the reply as the crimson blade swept past Davis' head narrowly missing him.   
  
"Davis you alright?" Tai asked as he too dodged a swipe.  
  
Since the first attack the Digimon had been trying to hit the Duel Monster out of the air with one of their attacks but the truth was rookies were helpless.  
  
"That's it! Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to.....Flamedramon The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"I'm going to barbecue me some hawk-boy! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon sent the fireballs in his direction but Daniel tilted his wings and swept past the attack right at Flamedramon.  
  
Crossing his arms infront of him, the armor-clad Digimon managed to block Daniel's sword before he could be shish-kebabed.  
  
Tai looked at Agumon, the Digimon nodded.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" Having just dodged a flaming punch from Flamedramon, Daniel had no time to move and was blasted into a tree.  
  
"Stop! Why are we fighting?!" Kari cried as he took flight again.  
  
"Because my master says so, little one."  
  
"Well your 'Master' is wrong! He shouldn't be trying to take over the Digital World! And he shouldn't make you to fight us!" She stared at the winged creature infront of her as Pegasusmon and Garurumon took protective posts.  
  
Daniel paused in mid air to look at her "You just don't understand..."  
  
"What is there to understand?!" Davis glared.  
  
"Much more then you can imagine." And with that he turned and flew away leaving some very confused Digidestined.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well how was it? Daniel is my favorite Duel Monster..his card is the "Harpie's Brother".  
  
*Sniffles* Poor Malik..there's this GREAT fanfic I'm reading by a GREAT authoress, in the fanfic it looks like Malik just died.. *sniffles* His mean yami Mariku let him fall off the ledge into the fire.. *Smacks Mariku* And Isis/Ishizu was so worried about him... Anyway if you're interested in reading that fanfic which I suggest you do, it's "Stolen Memories" by LuckyLadybug66. 


End file.
